Revenge of the fallen
by Alex Graham
Summary: Inuyasha begins to become more unstable in his demon form and Naraku is resurected in the modern age and is now raising fallen demons so he can wage war on all humanity. Can Inuyasha regain control of himself and find a way to stop Naraku's seige?
1. Frightening thought

Frightening thought

A/N: Any flashbacks that I have in this story are going to be in _italics_. Also If there is something really wrong or out of place then please let me know and I'll do my best to ether explain it or change it.

The sun is just starting to break over the mountains in the distance. Kagome and the others are all still sleeping in their sleeping bags as the fire from the night before is lightly smoking. Everybody except Inuyasha, who has been restless all night. As the sun raises higher Kagome stirs in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha sees kagome out of the corner of his eye, Kagome sits up and lets out a big stretch and yawn then looks up at Inuyasha.

Kagome says as she stands up, "Hey, what's up Inuyasha?"

"Nothin, don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied grumply.

"Let me guess, another sleepless night?"

"Hmph, maybe, I said don't worry about it."

"I wonder what's been bothering him so much that he won't tell me? He hasn't been acting normal at all ever since his last fight with Sesshoumarou." Kagome thought to herself.

_Inuyasha stands with his tethsiga drawn and at his side, both of his hands are gripping the sword tightly and Inuyasha is staring at Sesshoumarou with hate filled eyes. Sesshoumarou is standing across from him with his sword drawn. In-between them is a large canyon. Inuyasha is breathing heavy with a few scrapes and cuts wile Sesshoumarou stands seemingly untouched and completly calm. Inuyasha tightens his grip on his sword and with a mighty effort he whips his sword up and with a roar he unleashes his wind-scar. Sesshoumarou with his lightning reflexes bounds away from the attack to the left and counters with his dragon strike. Inuyasha, unable to react fast enough , takes a direct blow from the attack and he can only watch as his tethsiga is knocked away from him and down the canyon._

_ Kagome sees Inuyasha's sword fly away and return to it's original frail looking self. In a fear induced fit she screams out. "INUYASHA, NOOO!"_

_ "Oh no, his tethsiga was knocked away!" Miroku blurts out with his eyes growing as wide as they can._

_ "That means that there isn't anything keeping Inuyasha from transforming into a demon!" Sango says with the calmness that only years of being raised as a demon slayer would have, though her eyes are saying something very differint._

_Inuyasha is now laying face up on a ledge, he is bleeding from his shoulder and his thigh wile he is also twitching violently from the shock of the attack. Sesshoumarou knows that he has to act fast to kill Inuyasha. Just as Sesshoumarou leaps for the kill a bright flash blinds him and he feels an intense piercing feeling in his back. He hit's the ground and rolls to his feet. He turns around and sees Kagome with another arrow drawn and already aimed at him._

_ "Fucking wench!" He snaps_

_ "I won't let you hurt him!"_

_Sesshoumarou rises to his feet, he stabs his sword into the dirt and reaches back and grabs the arrow from his back. He snaps it between his fingures and reaches down and pulls his sword out of the ground then he raises his sword at Kagome and begins to yell._

_ "DRAGON…"_

_But before he can finish, he feels a massive amount of pressure on his side. Sesshoumarou can only watch as he listens the sound of cracking ribs and watch tiny drops of blood spray from his mouth. Inuyasha had transformed into a demon and while Sesshoumarou was distracted by Kagome Inuyasha charged at him and kicked him in his side. As Sesshoumarou fly's off to the side of the cliff Inuyasha runs and grabs his foot and pulls the upside down Sesshoumarou up. For only a moment he glares at him with evil hateful eyes and then a wide evil smile spreads across his face. With a strong pull he slams Sesshoumarou into the lesge ledge. Inuyasha, still holding on, flings Sesshoumarou into the air. Inuyasha leaps into the air and sinks his claws deep into Sesshoumarous gut up to his own elbow. Sesshoumarou gives out a loud yell. Inuyasha with his arm still in Sesshoumarous gut flings his arm and as a result flings Sesshoumarou down to the ground, Sesshoumarou hit's the ground, hard, but manages to roll away just before Inuyasha lands so hard that he crushes the stone ground beneath him. Sesshoumarou pushes himself to his feet then wraps his hand around his waist and bounds down one of the canyons and hides in a crevice to regain his composure._

_ "How can this have happened? How could he have gotten so much stronger and faster? Even when we fought the last time when he transformed into a full blooded demon he wasn't nearly this tough! What the hell happened to him? He's like another person all together now! I am Sesshoumarou, I will not be defeated! I - WILL - MAKE - HIM - SUFFER!" Sesshoumarou thought._

_Just then Sesshoumarou peeks out and sees Inuyasha with his back turned as he attempts to follow Sesshoumarou's trail. Sesshoumarou fueled by anger then dashes out of the crevice and with a mighty blow, he slams Inuyasha in the back of the head with his knee, almost knocking him out. Almost. Inuyasha fly's forward into the side of one of the cliffs and crashes through it about 3 or 4 feet. Sesshoumarou races toward the spot where he hit Inuyasha. Sesshoumarou catches wind of danger and comes to a screeching to a halt, just then Inuyasha leaps out of the hole and slashes at where Sesshoumarou would have been if he would have continued to charge forward, but Sesshoumarou with his lightning fast reflexes, jumps up back onto the top of the cliff and then as soon as his feet touch the ground he dashes forward anticipating Inuyasha's next attack. Thankfully for Sesshoumarou he was right in his anticipation and spears Inuyasha, they fly forward a few yards then crash down onto the hard surface and roll a few times. Sesshoumarou gains his composure first and reaches down and rips his swords sheath from his side and cracks it over Inuyasha's head, finally knocking him out. Despite his wound he still has the strength to grab Inuyasha by his ankle and fling him over to the others then with no visible effort he bounds to within 15 feet of them all._

_ "I can't believe how much stronger he's gotten. The last time I fought him he was barley even a challenge and the last time I saw him he was standing guard over that mortal girl as she sat in a room with other mortals in her time. There's no way I can let him escape this time, our next encounter if he continues at this rate could end up… NO! Inuyasha, you're existence shall now end!"_

_ "Hold on Sesshoumarou! You know that in your weakened state you can't escape my wind tunnel. If you come one step closer I'll unleash it sucking up both you and Inuyasha."_

_ "NO! MIROKU YOU CAN'T!" Kagome shrieks._

_ "Y Yeah, you can't Miroku, please!" Shippo squeeks._

_ "Stand back you two, if Sesshoumarou gets one chance then Inuyasha's dead anyway." Sango says._

_All Kagome can do is let out a pitiful whimper at the thought of Inuyasha getting sucked up into the void in Mirokus hand._

_ "Leave Sesshoumarou, wile you still have the chance to fight another day."_

_Sesshoumarou lets out a deep and terrifying growl and then shouts out. "I SWEAR THAT BEFORE MY TIME ENDS I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU. IN THIS TIME OR HER TIME I-WILL-SEND-YOU-TO-HELL!"_

_Sesshoumarou then leaps away from one rock formation to the next._

"I almost wish I wouldn't have told him, but he had a rite to know. How did Sesshoumarou know about anything from my time? Unless he was somehow there, but if he could go to my time then what's to stop Naraku or any and all of the rest of the demon world?" Kagome thinks to herself.

Slowly the rest of the group begins to stir awake. First Shippo, then Miroku, then with a loud scream a red faced Sango springs up, with her right hand soaring through the air and coliding with Mirokus face.

"PERVERT!"

"Damn this possessed hand of mine" Miroku says as he stares at his hand and rubbing his face.

"MY ASS THAT HAND IS POSSESSED!" Sango screams with veins pulsing out of her head and neck.

"Good choice of words Sango" Kagome giggles.

Inuyasha just sits on his tree limb continueing to stare out at the rising sun. Everyone on the ground turns at almost the same time and looks up at him. Miroku still sporting a nice red hand print on his face looks over to Kagome and says.

"Has he been up there all night?"

"Ya, he couldn't sleep again, I asked him is he was OK even though I know he's not but he's so damned hard headed he just plays tough and gives me the cold shoulder."

"I can hear you both down there you know."

Kagome and Miroku stiffen up and a cold chill run down their spines. Apparently they didn't think Inuyasha could hear them. Inuyasha doesn't even turn to face the group as he stands up and jumps down from his perch. With an emotionless tone he says.

"Now that everybody's had their beauty sleep can we get a move on? The jewel shards won't find us."

Kagome looks down at her feet and with a quiet and sad tone she says.

"Ya sure, just, just give us a few minutes to pack everything up."

"Don't take to long, aside from jewel hunting I'm also starving." Inuyasha says with a hint of cheerfulness.

Kagome lets out a sigh and under her breath she mumbles. "Figures that the only thing that can bring him out of a crappy mood is the thought of food."

"If we hurry, we can probubly make it to the next village by noon." Miroku mentions with his usual cheery attitude.

With that said the group packs up their stuff and begins the realitivily short hike to the close village. A few hours later Inuyasha's keen sense of smell kicks in and his nose twitches ever so slightly, within moments Shippo's nose is picking up the same smell, however, instead of twitching, his nose is scrunching up.

"Blah, whats that awful smell?" Shippo says wile holding his nose."

Everybody stops and looks at the tiny fighter all with the same look of mild confusion. Inuyasha, almost drulling take two running steps forward and with a slight growl in his voice he answers everyones unspoken question.

"Somebody's cooking something meaty up ahead."

Without another word the half demon takes off running.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" She yells.

"Damn, he's really moving, in a very odd way however."

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asks.

"His movements are more like a wild animal right now."

Miroku was right, as Inuyasha took off he pulled his stance in tightly then sprang forward looking more like a wild dog on the hunt than a person thats just picked up wind of a good meal. Even the way Inuyasha was running was different, instead of making it a straight dash he's zig zagging as if to avoid attention from his prey. All the stranger is the reaction that Shippo was having, he not only seemed to dis-like the smell, he seemed down right repulsed by it.

"Come on guys we need to catch up to him."

"Your right, Kerara!" Sango snaps her head down to the tiny kitten and then with a burst of flames the once cute tiny kitten erupts into a large saber-toothed lion demon. Sango jumps on to the back of the giant cat and Miroku gets right behind her, all to happy to be right up on Sango.

"TRANSFORM!" Shippo yells out, he is then engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke. Once the cloud disapates a large marshmellow looking thing appears, with big white eyes. Kagome wastes no time and hops on the floating marsh mellow's back. With a grunt shippo quickly floats towards the direction that Inuyasha oddly sprang off to.

As soon as the group gets above the trees they can see various clouds of smoke off in the near distance.

"Over there!" Miroku calls out.

The group pushes forward as fast as they can, though Sango, Miroku and Kirara ar far ahead of the much slower Shippo.

"Come on Shippo can't you go any faster!"

"Hey it's not easy to move when your in the shape of a blob!" Shippo yells out with a stream of tears running down his pink face.

Even with how slow the blob moves it still doesn't take long to close the distance between himself and the streams of smoke that are floating up to the sky. Nothing in all the realms could have prepared them for the sight that they were about to behold. They may never be able to see Inuyasha the same way ever again.


	2. Disturbing sight

A/N: Sorry but this chapter is very short. In most of my chapters I'm going to be shooting from anywhere between 3 to 4 thousand words although some chapters that are mostly just links in the chain are going to be very short, between 1,500 and 2,500. The story is going to be getting a bit interesting here in the next few chapters. I'm going to try and add a chapter every week. Reviews are appreciated since they let me know that at least people are reading my story and I'm not just writing to waste time. Thanks a bunch!

Chapter two:

Disturbing sight;

Kagome finally turns her head and her eyes immediately lock onto a sight that will haunt her and everyone else to no end. The village that they were on their way to had been attacked. The building had been ether burned down or simply tipped over and crushed, along with whoever may have been inside. All of the women and children in the village had been beheaded and the men were all impaled on stakes and lit on fire. Even with all of the horrific sights strung about, they all pale in comparison to the red coated half-demon. There in the center of the burnt flesh Inuyasha is on all fours over one of the burnt bodies that ether he or someone or something else savagely ripped off of the pike that it was on. The sound of overcooked flesh being torn and ripped off and bones cracking under massive jaw pressure fills the air. Inuyasha's eyes are glazed over and his claws and fangs seem to be longer and sharper. With another savage bite he bears his fangs into another piece of charred meat, when he rips this piece off his head snaps back from the resistance and little pieces of human flesh land only inches away from the rest of the group. Seeing that sight is enough for Sango and she breaks her frozen stare, turns around and pukes everything in her system up. Shippo finally getting his bearings looks up at everyone and asks.

"Hey, what's everybody staring at? What's wrong with you Sango?"

Shippo slowly begins to turn his head but just before he's able to see the horrific sight Miroku drops his dark robe down in front of and over the child demon.

"No Shippo don't look! Kagome, do something fast I can't take seeing anymore!"

Kagome can't even form a word right now as she can only stare at the man that she's come to know so well, happily devours the thy of what was once a young man. Tears begin to form in her beautiful green eyes and her bottom lip begins to tremble. She can't speak, she can barley breath. All she can do is repeat the same thing in her mind over and over again.

"Inuyasha… My God, what's happening to you?"

After a few seconds and a few tears someone finally breaks the silence.

"HERIKOTSOU!"

With a powerful and well aimed throw, Sango, unable to see or hear anymore throws her weapon with all the force her weak, sickened body can manage. Kagome's eyes if it were at all possible grow slightly wider at the sight of the spinning weapon headed straight for Inuyasha. She begins to draw in a deep breath to scream his name and warn him but it's to late, the weapon is only a moment away from slamming into him. Inuyasha's ears perk up a little and with blood covering his face he looks up just in time to see Sango's weapon close in on him and crack his skull open. Instead of running away or dodging the attack Inuyasha simply stands up and does something that nobody could have ever expected.

Inuyasha reaches his hand out and - catches - the herikotsou! Kagome gasps and everyone except Shippo who is still being covered eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"N… Not possible…" Sango stutters as she stares in disbelief. Her eyes twitching at the sight.

"He, caught it!" Miroku says with a tremble to his voice.

Kirara's hair is standing straight up and her back is arched up. Inuyasha is holding the weapon with suck strength that from the spot of where he's holding it, small cracks are beginning to appear spreading in a dozen different directions. With a massive amount of strength and a deep unsettling growl, Inuyasha slams the herikotsou into the ground sending a deep gash through the earth right at Sango. She quickly leaps out of the way. No sooner does she hit the ground and look up does she realize that her weapon is rapidly closing the distance between the two of them. "AHH" She shrieks and then closes her eyes tightly, but at the moment before impact she feels a violent tug on her back and the next thing she knows, she's staring down at a large trench where she once was. With a blank look of disbelief she glances up and sees that she's laying across Miroku's lap and riding on Kirara. No words are said as the large saber-toothed demon ascends high into the air. Kagome is frozen with every emotion she can think of flooding into her all at one time. She watches Inuyasha catch Sango's weapon and slam it into the ground. She watches Sango roll out of the way only to be almost crushed by her own weapon. But still she can't move, it's as if her every muscle in her body is paralyzed, though it's not fear that is forcing this reaction, it's a mix between courage and stupidity. Scared as she may be her primal instinct to tuck tail and run for cover are all being overridden by the desire to remain near Inuyasha. Kagome is relieved to see Sango get rescued by a quick thinking Miroku, but notices that everyone is a good fifty feet in the air, everyone except for herself and Inuyasha. With nerves of steel she finally manages to push herself up to her feet. She begins to hold her right hand out in front of her to reach for Inuyasha. Her eyes shimmering with the tears that are still slowly but surely flowing out of her eyes and down her face. Inuyasha on the other hand continues to glare at her, not as a friend or an enemy but rather as prey. He slowly takes a step to his right, stepping over the remains of the corpse he was eating. He lowers his posture into a mid level crouch and continues to take cautious steps to his right. Kagome doesn't follow his motions with her body however she does follow them with her eyes, never blinking or taking her eyes off of the crazed half-demon.

"What the hell is Inuyasha doing down there?" Sango asks.

"It looks like he's, circling Kagome" Miroku answers. "This is so strange, this is nothing like his previous transformations, he's not only faster and stronger he's also more… wild."

"Guys we have to do something! He's going to kill Kagome!" Shippo chimes.

"He's right Miroku, he's not in control of himself, he doesn't know what he's doing."

Before Miroku can say anything else Inuyasha leaps at Kagome with a loud and viscous snarl. Kagome sees Inuyasha speeding towards her, his fangs shimmering in the light. It only takes a few seconds for Inuyasha to close the gap between the two and when he's only a few feet away, Kagome closes her tear filled eyes tightly and a few of the salty drops shoot out a few inches. One of the tear drops hits Inuyasha right in his mouth and the moment it touches him his eyes grow wide with confusion and he launches past Kagome who is now crouching on the ground and he hit's the ground just behind her and rolls several times before he finally rights himself. Sango, Miroku, and, Shippo can only stare on in confusion and relief. Kagome slowly allows her eyes to open. Once they are half way open, she reaches up and wipes away her tears so she can see more clearly. As soon as her vision is mostly back to normal she sees Inuyasha, only a few yards away, he's once again on all fours but this time, his hands are wrapped tightly around his head. Kagome starts to stand up when she realizes that Inuyasha is gripping his head so hard that he's digging his claws into his head and crimson stains are noticeable in his long hair. His whole body is shaking as if he were freezing and low terrifying growls can be heard clearly coming from him. The rest of the group land a few feet behind Kagome and Shippo springs off and gets next to Kagome and reaches up and grabs her shirt sleeve and gives it a gentle tug.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"…"

Sango and Miroku slide off of Kirara but the giant cat doesn't return to normal, instead it gets between the group and Inuyasha. Kagome completely ignores Shippo's question and continues to stare blankly at Inuyasha. Never has she seen him act quite like this, even in his demon state he still had enough control not to attack her like that. She once again slowly and sluggishly pushes herself to her feet and begins to walk toward Inuyasha. She takes two uneasy steps toward the snarling half-demon when from out of nowhere Inuyasha flings his upper body back remaining on his knees. He throws his arms out to his sides and lets out possibly the loudest scream of his life though it's not a scream of pain, or a scream of anger, it's a scream of regret and despair. He continues to scream until he completely runs out of breath. Kagome stops in her tracks and gasps at the sight. Inuyasha then does what non of them expected, he takes his right hand and burry's it into his sternum. He rips his hand out of his own chest and then almost as quickly as everything began, it ends. Inuyasha collapses from the immense pain. Kagome has likewise had enough and the sight of her friend stabbing himself with his own hand proves to be to much. With a sigh she simply falls over to the ground. In an instant Sango is at Kagome's side along with Shippo and Miroku cautiously makes his way over to Inuyasha. Sango reaches down and picks up Kagome and gently puts her on Kirara's back. Miroku stands over Inuyasha staring down at his crazed friend who is laying in a puddle of his own blood. Miroku is quickly joined by Sango wile Shippo remains with Kagome.

"Is he?" Sango asks, but is quickly cut off.

"No, he's still very much alive, we need to get him medical attention though."

"If we hurry we can make it to Kaede village by sun down."

"We need to get moving then, maybe Kaede can tell us something about what just happened here."

"K"

Without another word Sango and Miroku each grab one of Inuyasha's arms and carefully drag him over to Kirara and set him on her back next to Kagome.

"Shippo were going to need you to give one of us a ride to Kaede's village." Miroku says calmly.

"Hey why do I always get stuck being the taxi around here!"

"We don't have any other way, Sango can barley fit on Kirara as it is now, we have to get Inuyasha back and get him some medical attention fast, hopefully we can also figure out what happened here today."

And then it hit's him, so obvious and plain to see and yet at the same time Miroku almost wished he never would have noticed it to begin with. He glances at Inuyasha's unconscious body and realizes that his sword has been attached the whole time. His face is pale and his expression is full of shock.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asks.

"He… He's had his sword with him the whole time and it didn't keep him from transforming."

"Huh?"

"His transformations are becoming… stronger somehow."

"How?"

"I don't know but now we really need to hurry to Kaede's."

"Right, lets move."

And with that they all raise into the air, Sango on Kirara with an unconscious Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku riding on the pink blob.

Only a few hours between them and some answers, but are they ready for the answers?


	3. Strange happenings in the modern age

A/N: Well, two chapters and one review. Better than nothing I guess. Maybe if I could have put out a better summary I would get more reviews and stuff but oh well it is what it is. Well enjoy the story, I'll try to keep it more exciting although it's still going to be tough for the next few chapters.

Chapter three:

Strange happenings in the modern age;

The sun is just beginning to set in the distance, a brilliant display of orange, yellow, pink and shade of purple and grey are flooding over the sky and the many clouds in it. The final rays of warm sunlight that are grazing her cheeks cause her to stir. Sango doesn't seem to notice Kagome as she sits up and wipes the sleep and dried tears from her eyes. It doesn't take her long to notice the barley breathing Inuyasha that's between her and Sango. At first she puts out her hand to reach for him, but then she pulls her hand back as the memories of what he became, what he did, what he almost did, flood back to her memory. She can't seem to shake them, the memory of Inuyasha, eating and enjoying charred human flesh. If she had anything to throw up right now she probably would.

"Damnit Inuyasha, what's happening to you?" Kagome thinks to herself as she stares at Inuyasha with tired eyes.

Sango, feeling Kirara's body moving a bit oddly, glances over her left shoulder and sees Kagome barley awake but sitting up.

"Hey, good to see your awake, how do you feel?"

"Well to be honest I feel like shit."

"I guess that's to be expected."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Kiades village, Inuyasha needs some medical treatment and we all need some rest and well… food." Sango hesitates at mentioning food, apparently she's still a bit squeamish after watching Inuyasha.

The one question that's running through everyone's heads right now are if Inuyasha ,when he heals, is going to be normal or not and if he is, will he have any memory of what happened? If he does how will he handle it? If he doesn't then should someone tell him everything, or give him a basic breakdown without making him sound like a savage beast? Kagome dips her head in submission, she's to exhausted to think about this just yet.

"About another ten minutes I think." Miroku calls out

"Thank God, I'm exhausted." Sango says

"Ya me to!" I runny eyed blob says.

The group touches down just as the sun almost completely disappears behind some small hills and trees in the distance. The village is calm and peaceful, the group couldn't have asked for a better welcoming. Miroku hops off of Shippo and with a POP Shippo transforms back to his normal size. Shippo just simply lays out and tiny swirls cover his eyes as he lays flat on his back in exhaustion.

"I'll go get some help from the village, you guys wait here." Miroku says to everyone. With a nod they agree and Miroku turns and heads over to Kiades hut. In minutes six village men are running to the aid of the warriors that have helped save them and their village so many times. Kiade makes her way out to see the condition of Inuyasha, her one good eye struggles to focus on the young half-demon but after a moment or two she finally gets a good look at him.

'What on earth happened to him? Where did all of this blood come from?"

"It's a long story, one that's not very pleasant. Mind if I explain it after we eat, well after we eat?"

Kiades face scrunches up a bit as she feels more and more perplexed. But finally she nods to the young monk and they drop the subject for the moment. Miroku never thought he would be glad that them going to that village a literal bloody mess was not uncommon. In an eerie silence that is uncommon of the group they all head into the village to rest and gather their thoughts and maybe get some answers or at the very least find a way to get some answers.

A few hours pass and the darkness of night have now taken their full effect. The sky above is heavily clouded and is preventing the light from the stars and moon to shed any light. Inside of a semi large room the figures of four adults, one child and one cat can be seen. The air is still and the only noises are from crickets and other small insects. Slowly one of the figures begins to stir and squirm. Kagome is gritting her teeth and is sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Suddenly Kagome lurches half of her body forward into a sitting position and screaming as if someone was trying to kill her. This act causes the rest of the group to startle awake and grab their weapons. All of them turn and face a still panting Kagome. All except one.

"Kagome what happened?!" Shouts a concerned Miroku.

"Just.. A bad.. Dream." Kagome manages to say, still breathing heavily and never taking her eyes off of her sleeping bag.

"She must have had a nightmare about what we saw today, poor Kagome, she was almost killed." Sango thinks as her tired face softens.

"We should try and get back to sleep." Miroku says then he sticks both hands in the air and lets out a big yawn.

Kagome looks up from her sleeping bag and at the group of her friends and with an easy but reassuring smile she says. "Yeah Miroku's right, besides it was just a bad dream I'll be fine."

With that said everyone returns to the area that they had been sleeping in and settle back down. Kagome also gets back into her cozy sleeping bag and turns on her side facing away from everyone. For a few minutes she just lays there with here eyes wide open, tears visible in the corners of her tired eyes.

"He almost killed me, not that he hasn't almost killed me before but this time it was so different. Just the fact that the tethsiga was still on his hip was weird enough but his eyes…" Kagome thinks back to Inuyasha lunging at her and the look in his eyes. "His eyes weren't like last time, this time they were more, more like a wolf or a wild dogs eyes." Kagome thinks about this for a few more minutes before sleep finally gets the best of her and she descends into her last few hours of peaceful sleep.

Deep in a dark mine the sounds of pick ax's and shovels can be heard. Every 15 feet or so large wooden beams are set up to prevent the mine from caving in. Farther down a dim light can be seen glowing.

"Whew! I wonder how much longer until we find this damn thing?" A hoarse voice calls out, his voice echoes off of the walls of the mine.

"I donno but I hope it's not to much longer, I'm tired of all of this stupid digging." A similar yet lighter voice calls.

"HEY YOU TWO, GET BACK TO WORK! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO GOSSIP!" A deep voice yells out. The man belonging to the voice is a mid aged man about six feet tall, short brown hair, brown eyes and despite his age he's in fairly good shape from years spent in his line of work as an archeologist.

"Now I really can't wait to be done in this shit hole." The first worker grumbles under his breath.

The man swings his pick ax hard in frustration over his head. As soon as it strikes the earth is makes a metal on metal sound. His eyes grow wide in confusion for a second but then they grow even wider in the realization that he had found something. With an excited yell he calls over the his boss.

"H, hey Dan! I found something!"

Dan drops the blue prints in his hands and races towards the worker. "What! What did you find!" He yells out."

"I'm not sure" The worker reaches forward and pulls out a small metal box with Japanese engravings all over it. "But this definitely looks like it's something that you should take a look at."

Dan takes the box and holds it close to his face, his eyes squinting as he examines the engravings. "Okay, everybody take a break, we may have found this but there's more to be found."

Without hesitation the workers set their equipment down and begin to make their way to the surface of the mine. Dan on the other hand walks over to a fold out table and sets the box down on it, he calmly takes a seat in a metal folding chair and then he begins to dust the remaining dirt off of the strange metal box.. He leans over to grab a different brush from his bag of tools but when he leans back up he accidentally knocks the metal box off of the table and watches with a startled expression as the box crashes into the hard ground. The weak hinges coupled with hundreds of years of rust causes the box to break open into two pieces. Dan's face fills with horror as what could have possible been a priceless artifact was now nothing more than a broken music box.. Tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes when he notices a dim purple light being emitted from under the broke box. He carefully and unsteadily leans forward and lifts the two broken pieces off of the strange light. He gets the pieces off then his eyes grow as wide as saucers. There sitting on the ground is a perfectly round dark jewel. Dan's face twists and contorts into a greedy arrangement as his eyes seem to become replaced with dollar signs. With a quick grab the man reaches down and scoops up the jewel and holds it with two figures and holds it a few inches from his face as he examines it. He notices a small clump of mud that's clung to it so he reaches up and begins to try and wipe it away. When he puts moves his hand he notices that the smudge not only didn't get wiped away but seems to be a little bit bigger as well. He reaches back up with his hand and begins to scratch at it with his figure nail. The mans eyes begin to twitch as the tiny mark seems to begin to move around on it's own.. Dan wipes his eyes with his free hand and when he looks back at the jewel he notices that the smudge is gone. He stares at the jewel some more with a very perplexed look wile spinning the jewel in-between his figures over and over again. Finally he gives up and gets up from his metal chair. As he begins to make his way out of the mine to share the contents of the box with the workers who by now have almost made it back to the surface he begins to feel an itch on his right shoulder. He reaches up to scratch the nuisance but it just won't go away.

"Fucking mosquitoes! How did one manage to make it down here anyway?"

The man keeps scratching but the itch is now spreading. Before he knows it what was once a small bump is now a large welt. The man begins to rip his shirt off to get better access to the now fist sized pulsing bump.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHATS ON ME!"

As if in response to his question the man hears an evil laughter. He panics and drops onto his back to try and scrape the skin from his own back..

"Try as hard as you want, you belong to me now." A dark monotone voice says.

"WHO IS THAT! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Isn't it obvious, your getting absorbed into me, in just a few more moments your flesh will become mine and I will have a body to begin my revenge with."

"REVENGE?! WAHHHH"

With a final scream the man hit's the ground, at first it seems as if he is dead but then his arms and legs begin to twitch and slowly his arms push his body up and his legs slide under him so that he is in a bent over position. The mans whole body seems to tremble but then a low eerie laugh begins to come from him. The laugh is coming from the man however the voice is not his. He looks up with an evil smirk on his face and his once light brown eyes are now a dark amber color. The mans internal chuckle now turns into a loud evil laugh as he pushes himself to his feet. He looks down holding his hands out with his palms facing him and he begins to control himself a bit. His evil eyes glaring down at his new form.

"Finally, after five hundred years of being locked away in that cursed box I'm finally free." He thinks to himself. He then lowers his hands and begins to walk toward the entrance of the mine where several unsuspecting workers are waiting with no idea of the evil that is approaching them. "Now I can take back with is mine and this time nobody will be able to stop me, not even you… Inuyasha."

Back inside the hut that the group is sleeping in one of the figures that is laying on his back begins to tremble a little. And then with a look of surprise, Inuyasha's eyes snap open.


	4. Nightmares and realities

**A/N: Well ether I suck as a writer or nobody likes to leave reviews. C'mon guys let me know this is worth the time to write. Oh and since I've noticed a bunch of people doing this I guess I maybe should to. I do not own any of the rights to Inuyasha or anything relating to Inuyasha. There I guess my ass is covered now.**

Chapter four:

Nightmares and realities;

Inuyasha's eyes snap open. His eyesight fazes in and out. Once his eyes adjust he quickly begins to glance around the dark room. He sees Kagome only a few feet away from him in her sleeping bag and Shippo laying between the two of them. Sango and Miroku are laying five or six feet away on their sleeping mats.

"Man what happened? How'd I get here?" Inuyasha thinks to himself. "Man what a terrible nightmare"

Inuyasha goes to stand up but as soon as he does he winces and grabs at his chest. Pain and confusion are written all over Inuyasha's face as he falls back onto the mat he was sleeping on. Inuyasha growls a little as he drags his hands up to his shirt and with a quick tug and a quiet tearing sound Inuyasha rips his shirt all the down to his stomach. Inuyasha's face switches from pain and confusion to shock.

"No, God no." Inuyasha whispers as he looks down at the already healing hole in his stomach. "It wasn't a nightmare, it… it was real."

Beads of sweat are now rolling down Inuyasha's face as reality strikes him. Not only did he almost kill Kagome again he also ate human flesh. Inuyasha slowly takes a sorry full look at his friends one at a time. Each one that he sees sleeping peacefully seems to be another stab at his heart, and then he sets his eyes on Kagome. Inuyasha notices her eyes twitching and some sweat on her head but he doesn't know about the nightmares she is having. His heart feels like it's slamming into the floor.

"The more I'm around them the worse off they are, I'm loosing control and if they stay near me I may k…" Inuyasha thinks to himself. "No, I won't do that… Kagome, I won't put you in danger anymore." He whispered.

With a slow cautious movement, Inuyasha stands up and walks over to the small table where his red robe and sword are. He tip toes over to the open window but before he jumps out he half way turns around and takes one more look at Kagome. Although all he can see is her long jet black hair laying on the ground like a dark puddle and he notices how her sleeping bag falls so well over the womanly curves of her body. With a light squint of the eyes Inuyasha turns and leaps out of the window, bounding his way deeper and deeper into the darkness of the forest.

"Goodbye… Kagome." Was all Inuyasha could think as he tried to focus on the pain of his stomach and not the pain in his heart.

A few hours later back in the hut the sun is beginning to shine through the open window and the suns rays are landing a certain young demon. Shippo's eyes quiver a bit and finally open. The young demon quickly closes them again and flinches his head to the side to avoid the bright light. Shippo looks around at everyone thinking.

"Man I'm never the fist one up, Inuyasha is always up before me with his stomach growling. I wish I wouldn't have thought that, I think I'm going to be sick." Shippo remembers back to the smell of charred flesh and the sounds of it getting devoured. Although he couldn't see much he could still hear and smell and that as still to much for the young demon. "I guess I should check on him since I'm the first one up." Shippo thinks.

"WAHHHH, WHERED HE GO!" Shippo's scream startles everyone awake for the second time within eight hours.

"What, what is it Shippo?" Asks Miroku.

"Inuyasha! He's gone!"

"What? He's gone?!" Everybody says at the same time.

* * *

Miles away Inuyasha is unwrapping the bandage around his midsection and peeling away the band-aids from his face where he hit the ground after passing out. As he walks he carelessly discards the bandages on the ground, not caring who or what may find them.

"Grrrr, I told her not to put these stupid things on such small cuts, OUCH." Inuyasha says as he rips them off. "But then again, I guess she won't be putting any more of these things on me. A vision of a happy faced Kagome slips into Inuyasha mind and slowly fades away. "I fucking hate the way I am." Inuyasha says, then he quickly begins to bound farther away once more.

* * *

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango says as she gently reaches a hand out towards Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha is injured and now he's somewhere out there alone. I, I just wish he would trust me a little more to help him." Kagome is sitting next to where Inuyasha was sleeping with tears running down her face.

"Kagome, he's only doing what he thinks is best for us, best for you."

"He's so stupid, INUYASHA YOUR SO STUPID!" Kagome begins with a whisper but ends up screaming. She then burrs her face in her hands as she begins to cry even harder.

"Poor girl, her feelings are so obvious but she nor Inuyasha will ever act on them." Sango thinks. "Come on, were going dog demon hunting." Sango says with a determined voice.

Kagome leans back a bit and with all the strength she can muster she simply and barley able to hear says. "K."

"Wait."

Sango turns and faces Miroku.

"Wait for what?"

"Before we run off I think it best we talk to Kaede first. She may have some answers about what' been happening with Inuyasha."

"Good idea, why don't you go get her and we'll start packing things up in here."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Shippo would you mind topping off our water bottles for us?"

"Sure thing Miroku."

A little bit later Miroku returned with Kaede right behind him.

"Ah, so Inuyasha decided he should distance himself to keep everyone safe because he's been having uncontrollable transformations eh?"

"Yes, that's the only thing we can figure, if he was still possessed he would have killed us last night." Kagome says.

"I see, and what would ye have me do?"

"We were hoping that you may know more about what's causing his transformations to be sooo, uncontrolled. " Miroku says as he takes a step forward.

Kaede closes her eyes and thinks for a moment and goes "Hmmm". After what feels like an eternity her eyes finally snap open. "Nay, I do not know of a way."

Kagome's head tilts down a few inches in defeat as her hopes crash down. Kagome takes a step back and begins to make her way out of the room when Kaede speaks once again.

"Wait a minute Kagome."

Kagome stops her exit and turns back and faces the old priestess.

"I may not know what to do but I may know someone who does."

Kagome runs up to Kaede and grabs her by her shoulders and begins to franticly shake her screaming.

"WHO, WHO!"

All Kaede can do is yell a bit in startle meant. Before she knows is Sango and Miroku and even Shippo are pulling Kagome away, just barley though.

"Goodness me child, calm down and I'll tell ye of who and where."

"Sorry Kaede, I guess I'm a bit out of control right now to." A red faced Kagome says as she touches her fingers together and stares down at them.

"Worry not Kagome, just try not to do it again. Anyway you might want to try talking to a man named Reemu Kentu."

"REEMU KENTO?!" Miroku yells."

"I. I take it you've heard of him Miroku?"

"Yes! He and my father were grave enemies. Even my fathers wind tunnel couldn't do anything about his magic and witchcraft."

"Could he really be that strong?" Sango asks?

"I. He's known in the south as a witch doctor and one of the most powerful ones at that. If anybody can come up with a way to stop Inuyasha's transformations from happening, it would be him. The only problem is that you'll need Inuyasha there with you."

"Why?" Kagome asks.

"Because in order for a witchdoctor to do anything to someone they need certain items or things from that person." Miroku answers for the old priestess."

"Well then what are we waiting for guys? Lets go find Inuyasha!" An excited Kagome calls out.

Everyone except Miroku nods in agreement. Miroku just turns and follows everyone out of the hut with a few beads of nervous sweat forming on his forehead.

"How am I supposed to pay a friendly visit to one of my fathers worst enemies. This is not going to be good." Miroku thinks to himself.

Everyone heads out again but just before they take off Kagome comes up with an idea.

"Hey before we go find Inuyasha can you take me back to the bone eaters well Sango?"

"Um sure, but why?"

"Well when we find Inuyasha he's probably going to be cranky from not eating a good meal and if he thinks that by staying away from us is a way to protect us then food may be the only way we can get close enough long enough to try and explain things to him."

"That does sound like a good plan Kagome." Miroku says.

"YA! And that means that you can also bring us some of that yummy ninja food!" Shippo chimes.

"Then it's settled, first I'll go home, then we can go find Inuyasha."

With that said the group takes off to the bone eaters well.

It doesn't take long before they arrive to the well. They walk up to it and Kagome pauses and gasps when she gets near it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asks.

"I sense a demonic aura coming from the well!"

"Yes I sense it to." Miroku says.

"What's that mean?" Shippo asks.

"I have no clue but I have never felt an aura come from inside the well before."

"Kagome, maybe we should go find Inuyasha first and have him go through the well with you. Especially after what Sesshoumaru said the last time we saw him." Miroku says.

"No, I have to get something to bribe Inuyasha with. Damn him! Inuyasha you'll owe me big if I get hurt!"

And with that Kagome hops over the side of the well and begins her trip back to her time. It doesn't take long for her to land back in her time. But as soon as she does land her whole body freezes in terror.

"What the hell? I've never felt a demonic aura so strong before, not even in the feudal era! This can't be good!" Kagome thinks to herself as she climes out of the well.

Kagome runs into her house and calls out to her family. "Mom I'm home! Mom? Sota?! Gramps?! Is anyone home?" Kagome's face turns to worry as she has never come home and not even been able to find her fat kitty. She runs upstairs to her room and swings her door open. She notices an odd glow coming from her window so she cautiously walks over to it to investigate. What she sees sends an ice cold shiver down her spine and her eyes grow as wide as they can in shock.

"The city… The whole city is… is in ruins and there's miasma everywhere! Oh no. Oh God please no!" Kagome says.

Kagome continues to stare out of her window for a few moments longer wile she takes everything in without passing out.

**Well I hope that chapter helps everyone begin to form a good picture of what's about to unfold. Lets just say that in a few more chapters the fighting's going to begin to heat up a good bit. Leave some reviews so I know at least what people think about this story so far. Thanks people. **


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: Alright two reviews! Better than none. Honestly I just enjoy writing. Once I'm done with this one I'll probably make a Dragon Ball Z fic. This ones going to be long enough to keep me busy for a while though. Enjoy the story and like I said, I should be putting out a new chapter every week or so. And once again to cover my ass I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with Inuyasha I only own the idea for this story.**

**I also realize that there are going to be some time differences that may not match, I'm going to try to work them though.**

**Anything that's in ( ) means it's a sound effect.**

Chapter five:

Aftermath;

It seemed like an eternity but in reality it was just a few moments that Kagome stood and stared out of her bedroom window at the ruined city.

"What happened?" Kagome says as she takes an un-easy step back. "There's no way HE could have managed to cross over!" She half way yells.

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!" A young boys voice yells out. Kagome's eyes go wide as she swings around as quickly as she can. Her wide eyes soften into tear filled eyes as she sees her younger brother. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises he looks perfectly fine. "S-SOTA!" Kagome calls out as she races to her brother with outstretched arms.

"OH MY GOD SOTA ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHERES MOM? AND GRAMPAW?!" Kagome yell's as she lifts her young brother and swings him in the air.

"HEY! LEMME GO! PUT ME DOWN SIS!" Sota yell's back to his temporarily insane sister.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just worried about you is all." Kagome explained.

"Jeez I may have been better off out there." Sota says as he rubs his back.

"Sota, you have to tell me what happened out there. What happened to the city?"

"It's not just the city, it's the whole world sis." Sota says as he lowers his head in an obvious sorry full manner. "Here follow me, I'll explain everything in a few. First lets go to where mom and grandpa are, they'll be happy to see you."

"Where exactly are they?"

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"… The demons." Sota says almost in a whisper.

Kagome gasps at hearing her little brother speak out loud what she already knew, she hoped she was wrong though.

"How? How did they get here?"

Sota bows his head and shakes it side to side. "Nobody knows. They came so fast and they were all so strong." Sota's voice begins to tremble and his hands become tightly clenched fists as he recalls the events that took place in Kagome's absence.

* * *

_The day started off normal as any other day. The sun rose, birds sang, the roads filled with people driving and walking to get to school or work. About half way through the day just after lunch a strange tiny tremor gently shook the earth. Nobody really paid much attention to it, most people thought it was ether a truck passing by or just figured that it was just their imagination._

_A few hours passed by and once again the streets were crowded with everyone trying to beat each other home. In their haste nobody seemed to notice the birds in the sky, all flying in the same direction as if something were chasing them. One irritated driver who's stuck in bumper to bumper traffic is honking his horn angrily and yelling out profanities in the hopes that his rude behavior and harsh language will somehow make traffic go. The car next to him simply rolls up her windows and turns on the radio to try and drown out the annoying driver._

_At first a song is playing like normal when all of a sudden it gets cut short and a man comes over the radio with a warning._

"_This is an emergency announcement, if you are hearing this then you must take shelter immediately. The city is under attack and nobody is certain what it is that's attacking. The only thing we know for certain at this time is that every major city in the world is being attacked. If there is anybody near you please warn them and take cover now!"_

_And with that, all radio stations turn to static. At first everyone has blank stares on their faces when out of nowhere. (BOOM). An explosion erupts a half a mile up and the scene turns to chaos. People screaming and running away from various demons that are savagely attacking every human they see._

_At the heart of the explosion is a demon that resembles something like a bull with antlers like a deer, eyes like a hornet and several large red spikes curving backwards down it's back. The bull demon charges at cars with devastating effects. One unlucky woman gets pinned between the ground and a car. As she franticly tries to free herself her presence becomes known to the bull demon. The woman is crying and begging for help from anybody who may be able to hear her._

"_HEEEEEEELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" She screams in pain and fear. She stops screaming when she feels a shadow come over her and for a moment she thinks she's about to be saved, then she looks back and sees the frightening eyes of the bull demon staring down at her, it's mouth opening showing it's bloody gums and jagged teeth, it's breath hot and a small mist emitting from it with each time it exhales._

"_NO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman's screams are silenced and replaced by a sickening crunch and tear as the bull demons large mouth clamps down on her from her head to just below her breasts and with one savage movement, it tears her upper half away from the lower half, spilling her blood and intestines all over the place._

* * *

_Several blocks over things aren't much better.a large office building is being overrun by demons that have the body and movement to a monkey and make similar noises except these monkeys tails are shaped like a spring and that's exactly what they use them for, with lightening fast movements they spring forward and around slashing at anybody who gets to close to them with their six inch razor sharp claws. The monkey demos red and yellow fur all seems to blend into one color as they race up throughout the entire building making meals out of the defenseless office workers One worker attempts to commit suicide by jumping from the twentieth floor only to get snatched out of the air by one of the monkey demons. As he gets dragged back through the building his screams can be heard echoing through the halls. The monkey demon tosses him like a rag doll into a water cooler. The man hits it, hard, and tries to crawl away. He stops when he notices a pair of furry feet in his way. As the man looks up he is greeted with a slash to his back, causing him to scream and flip over, exposing his soft belly. One monkey demon grabs the man by his shoulders and holds him down wile the other one slices his stomach open. The man can only scream in pain as the monkey demon eats his intestins wile he is still conscious and alive._

* * *

_In another part of the world a family is driving over a bridge that is built over a large river. A young boy is staring out of his window listening to the music on his headphones. As he looks off into the distance he can see something in the murky waters of the river begin to glow._

"_Mom, dad look down there in the water!"_

"_Huh? What is it son?"_

_As if to answer his question a large ball of light shoots out of the water and strikes the bridge, destroying one whole lane. Several motorists who are unable to react to the destroyed section fast enough find themselves sailing off the bridge and into the deadly currents of the river. About a mile away some crane operators see the blast._

"_What was that?"_

"_Do you think it was a bomb?"_

"_Well if it was a bomb then that means it was a terrorist attack!"_

_A violent shake and a frightening roar silence the crane operators. One of the men decides to step out of his crane at the wrong moment when another violent shake causes him to fall out. He lets out a yell and the other two operators turn their heads at the sight of their falling co-worker. His screams end faster than his friends would have imagined so they take a nervous peek out as well, making sure to hold on tightly. Their eyes grow wide when they see their friends legs, hanging out of the massive jaws of a sea monster. The sea demon resembles a hydra of Geek myth except this sea demon has the ability to creat energy blasts and wile most of it's heads resemble a vicious reptile, one of it's heads and the largest of the heads resemble a lion with a black and white main._

_As the two stunned workers stare at the sight one of the reptile like heads comes eye level with one of the workers and for a moment that seems like an eternity they stare into each others eyes. The man is frozen in fear and as the sea demon raises its mouth like a dog barring it's dagger like teeth. Then it swings it's head back and then back forward, engulfing the man and part of his platform in one bite. The other man sees this and tries to clime down the ladder that leads to his operators deck only to be snatched off and tossed fifty feet to one of the other heads. With a frightening roar the sea demon sounds off and begins to entangle it self around the cranes and blasting anything it feels like blasting. Within minutes, everything within a mile is ether dead or dying._

* * *

"That's about all I can remember from what I heard and saw. After that we couldn't get anything over the radio or T.V." Sota says with tears running down his face.

"My, My God." Was all that Kagome could manage to say, clearly shaken and ghost white at the thoughts of what's taken place wile she was away.

"But hey! It's ok now right!? Go get Inuyasha! I know he'll be able to save us! I just know it!" An excited Sota yells out to Kagome. His yells wake Kagome up from the nightmarish version of a day dream.

"Oh that's right! Sota I need to know where mom is! Something is wrong with Inuyasha and I have to get some food to help him." Kagome eagerly explains.

"What's wrong with him!? What did you do to him Kagome?!"

"I didn't do anything to him Sota! He's the jerk! Now where is…"

"Kagome?" A gentle feminine voice lightly says.

"M-MOM! Oh my God I'm so happy your ok!" Kagome says as she pushes Sota out of the way and bear hugs her mom.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you to but when you hug me that tightly I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry mom."

"HEY! THANKS A LOT SIS!"

"Oops, sorry about that Sota." Kagome says putting on the most innocent smile she can to her younger brother.

"Oh ya, mom before I forget, I know that this is a bad time but do you have any food? Something is wrong with Inuyasha and I need some food to make him feel better."

"I think we may be able to spare some of our food. Come with me, Grandpa is keeping watch on the door."

And with that Kagome and her mom and brother went and got the food. Kagome put it into her yellow backpack and then after a short goodbye she headed back to the bone eaters well. She jumps over the edge and before she knows it, she's back in the feudal era. She tosses her bag over the side and gingerly climes out of the well and is pummeled by an all to happy Shippo.

"Yay Kagome's back!"

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku happily says.

"How was your trip?" Sango chimes.

"Eh, I'll put it to you all like this, NARAKU IS IN MY TIME!"

After Kagome's quick yelling fit the entire forest shuts up. Not even a cricket dares to chirp. A slightly startled Shippo, Sango and, Miroku slowly clime from behind their hiding spots and Miroku sums up the courage to ask.

"What do you mean Naraku is in your time?"

"It's a long story."

And with that Kagome begins to explain what she saw and what Sota had told her.

"See, we need Inuyasha more than ever now. And I want to find Sesshoumarou and find out if he's really able to go to my time or not."

"My God, how terrible." Sango says.

"We should get going as soon as possible, the longer we wait the farther Inuyasha gets away."

"Your right Miroku. I'm so mad at Inuyasha! I swear When I see him I'll make him sit so hard he'll end up in the center of the earth!"

Miroku and Sango nervously laugh at this outburst. The group then get's up and they set out on their journey to find their half demon friend and the witchdoctor Reemu Kentu.

**A/N: Well that one was a little bit more interesting. I'm beginning to get some more interesting ideas now so hope you enjoy. Reviews make me a bit more motivated to write so keep them coming. Oh yeah there's going to be an interesting twist but that's not going to be till way later.**


	6. Hide and seek

Chapter six:

Hide and seek;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything involving Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There may only be three but I'm sure that this story will be getting reviews long after it's complete.**

It's been three weeks since he fled from them and his feelings of emptiness were only getting worse and worse. Inuyasha was fully healed and stronger than ever. Demons that he once would have had to fight tooth and nail were now nothing more than time fillers. He didn't want to admit it but every time he fought now it made him feel… happy. Even before he met Kagome or even Kikio he never really enjoyed killing things, he just pushed the sorrow of it far back in his mind. Recently though every time he slaughtered another demon or demons he noticed that he would always have a smile. The weather outside was a direct reflection of his own mind. He walked calmly through it despite it's harshness. It had been raining for almost four days straight now and bright flashes of lightning and the booming sound of thunder was enough to scare the cloths off of some people and even some demons but Inuyasha strolled through it as if it was totally clear. All he wanted was to fight more, it was his only escape from the pain in his heart now. He wouldn't have to wait long though, as he walked his senses began to scream danger at him, but he continued to walk, welcoming the danger with open arms. The ground beneath him began to rumble and crack but still he walked, eyes fixed ahead of him. Finally about a hundred yards in front of him the ground exploded and a large snake like demon with arms like that of a human and claws like a cat sprang forth. It's eyes glowed green and a low rumbling can be heard coming from inside of it. Inuyasha finally stopped and looked up at the creature. Without a word Inuyasha drew his sword and held it with it's tip in the mud.

"Heh, it looks like I'll get to have some fun today after all."

In what probably was a show of power the demon throws it's head back and releases an impressive roar then returns it's sight to the smirking half demon.

"I almost hope you don't have a good concept of pain, I want to enjoy this for a wile."

The demon opens it's mouth slightly and a few drops of light green liquid drip to the ground and burn a few feet through.

"Acid spit again? Don't you pure bloods ever have anything unique?"

Without warning the demon shoots it's body at Inuyasha. At the last possible second Inuyasha simply shoots into the air and the demon goes face first into the mud. Before the demon recovers from it's failed attempt Inuyasha lands on it's back and with one motion he raises his sword and a wicked smile spreads across his face as he stabs his sword all the way to the hilt into the demons back, severing it's spine. The demon lets out an ear piercing shriek. "I guess you DO have a good concept of pain!" Inuyasha licks his lips as he twists his sword to ensure the spine is completely severed and to inflict more pain on the now helpless creature.

Inuyasha pulls his sword out and sheaths it. Then he hops off the demons back and sinks his claws in it's side. With a menacing growl he walks over to the creatures head wile dragging his claws down it's side the way a kid drags their hand on a fence. Inuyasha stops when his claws are a few inches from the demons eye. Inuyasha squats down so that his face is on the same level as the demons eye. For a few moments Inuyasha simply stares into the eye of the demon before he finally speaks.

"I bet you've enjoyed burning and devouring countless humans haven't you? Well now you get to experience a tiny bit of the pain and fear that they have all felt. Oh and by the way, scream if this hurts will ya?"

The upper part of the demon from the stab wound on up begins to tremble as it watches Inuyasha's claws inch closer and closer to it's eye. It's shrieks could be heard miles away.

"Kagome have you seen Miroku?" Sango asks.

Kagome is sitting on a sheltered step to one of the guest huts. She's leaning her head down onto her palm when Sango approaches her with her question. She lifts her head and with only slightly wide eyes she looks up at Sango and says.

"No, I haven't seen his since about an hour ago, I assumed he was with you."

"UGH! That lecherous monk is probably out fondaling one of the local woman right now! That son of a-" Sango gets cut off by Kagome.

"Sango for once I actually doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" Sango asks, slightly shocked at her friends defense of the monk.

"Well ever since he found out about who we have to track down to help Inuyasha he's been quiet. I don't think the idea of having to ask his fathers old enemy for help is settling quite right with him."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Hell come to think of it the last village we were at had lots of young beautiful woman and Miroku didn't even look at them unless it was to thank them when they brought us some food."

"Ya, it's weird to see him actually act like a monk."

The two girls giggle to each other a bit and then Kagome resumes her stare outside at the gloomy weather. Sango looks down at Kagome and notices a tear dripping down Kagome's face.

"Poor thing. First the man she loves goes insane, then he leaves her without saying a word. Then she goes home and finds out that it's been overrun by demons. I guess we've all been having a pretty bad time so far."

"It's been raining for four days now, I wonder if it's ever going to end?"

Sango and Kagome turn and see a droopy eyed Shippo standing a few feet behind them.

"Well good-morning sleepy head." Kagome says.

"This weather sucks, as if everyone's moods weren't miserable enough right now. The rain almost feels like an outward expression of everyone's emotions right now." Shippo says.

"Yes I would have to agree."

Miroku chimes in as he walks up to the group, in his hands and on his head are umbrella hats.

"I think it's time we head out, the rain doesn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping and were hard pressed for time as it is."

"Ya, your right as usual." Kagome says with a hint of sadness.

"Hey Kagome, I thought we needed to have Inuyasha with us before we went to go see Reemu Kento."

"Well luckily for us Inuyasha seems to be heading in the direction of him so he inadvertently is helping us." Miroku answers.

"Do you think he knows of the Reemu Kento and is going to see him for help?" Sango asks.

"I highly doubt it, Inuyasha never was one to go seek help and even if he did want help I'm more than sure he would have told Kagome he was leaving."

"Well we can always hope for the best then right?" Sango asks with forced cheer.

"Yes however we should prepare for the worst." Miroku says with seriousness in his voice.

With that all said the group continues on their journey with only minor chit chat every now and then.

**Two days later:**

"This is insane, it's rained for almost the entire time since we left that last village!" And irritated Shippo complains.

"Well it is the rainy season, although it is odd, normally we would have had at least one day of dry weather." Miroku says.

"Well, if it's slowing us down then maybe it'll be slowing Inuyasha down to." Sango says.

"Ya, knowing Inuyasha and how much he hates to get wet I almost wouldn't be surprised if we passed him up because he's hiding somewhere." Kagome almost cheerfully says.

Miroku stops dead in his tracks and gets a look of intense concentration on his face. The others notice this and stop. Sango is the first to ask him.

"Miroku whats wrong?"

"I sense a demonic aura, an incredibly strong one at that!"

"How far away?"

"It's at least another five hours away if we ran! I can't believe how strong this feels! It's stronger than Naraku's!"

The response is a collective "WHAT?" From everyone.

"Come on, we need to see what this is, don't get to close though, we probubly don't want to fight this thing." Miroku eagerly says.

Just as the group takes it's first few steps a loud and chilling shriek pierces the air.

"What in the world was that?" Shippo fearfully says.

"Something is dying, and from the sounds of things, it isn't going slowly. Stay sharp guys, we may have to defend ourselves soon." Sango says, switching from her normal tone to her demon slayer tone.

"K" Was all Kagome could say. "Why is my heart aching so much all of a sudden?" Kagome thinks as she and the rest of her group hurry off.

**Five hours later:**

"Were almost to where the demonic aura was coming from, lets slow down and walk from here. Keep your eyes open for anything unusual"

The group stops and catches their breath then after several minutes they all begin to carefully walk It would not take long for them to find something unusual alright. Sango is the first one to notice something in the middle of the mud path about a quarter mile ahead.

"Guys, hold on, I see something ahead."

"Ahh, what is it Sango!?" Shippo shrieks.

"I'm not sure yet but whatever it is, it isn't moving."

"I'm not sensing that demonic aura around here anymore, it's not far off though so be on guard, this could be a trap." Miroku says.

They cautiously walk up and when they get to the figure, all of their jaws drop as well as Kagomes heart.

"Those claw marks." Kagome whispers.

"N-No, it can't be." Sango stutters.

"I can't believe he would do this! Even to a demon!" Miroku nervously says.

The group can only stare at the huge snake like demon. It's back has an oozing hole in it and it doesn't seem to have a foot of space where a claw wasn't dragged across it's armor like skin. All of it's teeth seem to have been smashed in one by one but the most horrific site is it's eyes. Or empty sockets anyway. The area where it's eyes once were look like someone reached in and ripped them out then reached back in and savagely clawed at the empty socket several feet deep!

"I've seen some brutal slaying of human and demon alike but I have never seen anything like this!" Sango almost shrieks.

"It's Inuyasha that did this." Kagome says, her voice sounding void of life and emotion.

"How can you be so sure?" Miroku questions.

"Those claw marks, they aren't like the ones of any other demon I've seen and the lack of poison around them means it wasn't Sesshoumarou. I know it was Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes begin to glisten as her eyes fill with tears.

"If Inuyasha did this then we have to find him and find him fast!" Sango says.

"Wait a second, these wounds are still pretty fresh, so that means that Inuyasha isn't to far away then right?" An excited Shippo asks.

"Yes, he wouldn't be more than a mile away by now, I'm sure he's picked up on our scent by now though." Miroku says.

"If he's acting like this again and he's picked up our scent then why hasn't he attacked us yet?" Sango asks causing Shippo to swallow hard and tuck behind Kagome.

"I think he's hiding from us Shippo. Whether it's because he doesn't want our help or to protect us he's definitely hiding." Miroku says.

"That bastard! I'm in no fucking mood to play hide and seek with that selfish son of a bitch!" Kagome yells. The result of her rant now has everyone hiding behind a large rock.

"Man, I almost feel bad for Inuyasha, when Kagome gets her hands on him she's gonna kill him!" Shippo says and Sango and Miroku nervously nod in agreement.

Miroku emerges from behind the rock, well more like gets pushed by Sango and Shippo since he unceremoniously face planted in the mud. He quickly recovers though and glares daggers at the smirking Sango and smiling Shippo.

"They must really hate me." He quietly says as a bead of sweat moves down his head.

Kagome is still fuming when Miroku nervously speaks up.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is very close, and he needs our help more than ever. I think we should get going. We may be able to find him soon." He says nervously and about 15 feet away from her. Kagome looks up at him with a look of shear death. Miroku shrieks and turns to run when Kagome get's an almost evil smile on her face.

"I'm tired of looking for him, I think I'll make him come to us now."

"Wha?" Miroku half way says with confusion writin all over his face.

"I have a plan, Sango, Shippo I'm going to need all of your help though." Kagome says with eire confidence.

Sango and Shippo nervously emerge from behind their rock and join the more nervous Miroku and stare at the still evilly smirking Kagome.

"OK guys, here is my plan..."

**A/N: Yes Inuyasha will become normal again but he won't always stay that way. Yes there will be sex scenes but not till much later though. And Everything will make since as the story progresses. It's taken me a wile to update since I haven't had much motivation to work, three reviews isn't to good ya know. Well I hope you liked this chapter and the way I ended it, the next one they have an 'interesting' time to say the least. Enjoy!**


	7. Born of love, Embraced by hate

_**A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update, my computer caught a hacking virus and fucked it all up. Then between work and the gym I just haven't had the energy lol. This chapter really has nothing to do with the last few chapters but it has a lot to do with the story. Everything will come together though I promise. Please R/R. Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Born of love, Embraced by hate.**

_Born of love;_

"_Hey mom! Look at what I found!"_

"_What is it?" The long black haired woman says with a chuckle as her young song comes pouncing to her._

"_I don't know, but it was really shiny, and pretty to! Just like you mom!" The young child says, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face."_

"_Oh my, it's a jewel!" The woman says with a slight bit of surprise. "Where on earth did you find this?"_

"_I found it outside the village mom." The child says with a wide smile._

"_The outside of the village? I told you never to go beyond the walls of our village, it's to dangerous for one so young out there."_

"_It's ok momma, I didn't go far, I just wanted to see what it looked like out there."_

_The woman smiles lightly and goes down to one knee and embraces her son. "Your so much like your father. Always wanting to know what else is out there, not caring what anybody might say think or do."_

_The boy returns the hug but doesn't respond to what his mother says. Instead he simply just enjoys the loving embrace of the only person that matters to him, the only person that cares for him._

_Before the mother and son part the woman whispers one more thing to her son. "You really are special, Inuyasha."_

"_Thanks mom." The two part and the woman glances back down at the jewel that her son just gave her. She notices how perfectly round it is. She continues to stare at it for several moments wile thinking. "This jewel, it could almost pass as the shikon jewel if it wasn't for it's size and color."_

_Inuyasha sees his mother staring at the jewel he just gave her and begins to frown. "You do like it, don't you momma?"_

_Slightly surprised by his question Izayoi looks up at her son and smiles warmly at him. "I love it Inuyasha, I was just thinking of how much it looked like another jewel that I know of."_

_Hearing his mothers approval of the gift Inuyasha's wide smile returns. "I'm glad you like it mom!"_

_Inuyasha happily swings around and with his arms out at his sides like a gliding bird he begins to run to the doorway when his mother speaks up._

"_Inuyasha wait."_

"_Huh? What is it momma?"_

"_What do you know of your father?"_

"_Uhh, just what you've told me."_

"_Inuyasha, I know that others in the village have spoken of him to you, what have they said."_

_Inuyasha dips his head in sadness. He knows that his father was a demon and that he is a half demon however, the things he has heard from the villagers just couldn't be true!"_

"_Have they said anything of his goodness?"_

"_They've said… That father… was a murderer, and that the world is better off without filth like him on it." Tears begin to form in Inuyasha's eyes and he clenches his fists._

"_Inuyasha, the men that your father killed were not in cold blood. It is true that he did kill many humans and demons alike but, he never killed anything or anyone without a reason for doing so. Always remember that your father was one of the most if not the most powerful demons in the world and despite his great power he lived his life for the protection of others."_

"_Was father always like that momma?"_

_Izoyai frowns a little and responds. "No, as he was growing up he was blinded by his demon ways and as such, sought to rule the western lands with fear. It was during this time that he met the mother of your brother. Shortly after his birth however your father left to continue expanding his empire. Wile he was gone however the dragon demon Ryukotsusei attacked your fathers home and killed your brothers mother. He would have killed your brother as well had it not been for the intervention of a group of demon slayers. They were hired to try and kill your father however when they saw Ryukotsusei attack and kill Sesshoumarou's mother and then go after Sesshoumarou they went after Ryukotsusei."_

"_I thought Ryukotsusei was almost as strong as father? How did a group of demon slayers manage to do anything?"_

"_Well, demon slayers are very skilled at what they do, they train their whole life and what they lack in strength they make for in skill and teamwork. They attacked with everything they had, and Ryukotsusei fought back. All in all Ryukotsusei probably would have killed the slayers off pretty fast even with their skills, but before he could kill them he sensed that your father was closing in on him and fast. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to survive a fight with your father and the demon slayers, he fled. The slayers were confused since they knew that the demon could have killed them right then and there, it wasn't long before the saw what saved them._

_Your father appeared where your brother was in his dog demon form, he was about to attack the horrified slayers when a certain flea landed on him and told him the slayers actually saved his son. He calmed down and reverted back to his more human looking form. After hearing how the humans had saved his son he changed, he vowed never to spill the blood of another human or demon unless it was protecting the life of his son or the demon slayers who had helped save his son._

_It was almost twenty five years later that he met me and the result from that, is you Inuyasha._

"_But father still died, a human killed him. And if humans saved Sesshoumarou then why does he hate them?"_

"_Your father did in fact die at the hands of a human. Even though your father did change his ways and some people did forgive him there were many more who did not and who feared him because of his strength. However that human killed him more out of jealousy than anything, we humans are ruled by our emotions, you share those emotions with your human blood Inuyasha. You must never allow yourself to lose control because of an irrational emotion."_

"_That can't be to hard, I've never lost control yet!"_

"_Inuyasha, your life may not be an easy one and I won't always be here, just keep in mind that although some humans may never accept you, it doesn't mean that none will. Your father only met one human who accepted him for what he was aside from the demon slayers and that was me. However that didn't stop him from keeping humans safe. He gave his last breath to keep you and I safe. I would have done the same for him, as I would also do the same for you Inuyasha._

_Embraced by hate;_

_Eleven years later:_

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where did he run off to this time?" Izayoi says after calling out to her son. Eleven years have passed since she spoke with her son about his father and aside from her face filling out a little more and her eyes slightly sinking a bit further in her appearance hasn't changed much._

_Up high in the tops of the trees and red blur flashes by._

"_Man I should be getting home soon, Mom's gonna be worried about me."_

_Just as this thought crosses his mind Inuyasha gets wind of something… familiar._

'_Huh? That scent? I swear I've smelled it before. But, where? Well I guess there's only one way to find out!"_

_With that, Inuyasha bounds from one tree to the next in search of this new scent._

_Back in the village Izayoi is inside her home stirring some kind of stew in a pot. She's humming to herself happily with a smile on her face. Wile she is cooking she doesn't notice the door to her home quietly open and then slowly close back again._

_Inuyasha leaps over a small river and lands on the ground with ease despite the forty foot drop. He almost immediately begins running with his arms out through the shrubbery of the forest when he comes to a large clearing with a man dressed in white standing in it._

"_Is that, a tail?" Inuyasha asks himself out loud ._

_The figure hears and smells someone behind him and swings around._

"_His scent? His appearance. Could he be?" The figure thinks calmly to himself._

"_HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU?" Inuyasha calls out._

"_He can't be though. He should have died along with father and that wench of a human!" The figure thinks to himself._

"_HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME?! WHO ARE YOU?" Inuyasha asks again._

"_Are you called Inuyasha?"_

_Slightly caught off guard by hearing this complete stranger call his name, Inuyasha takes an involuntary step back. "W-What?"_

"_Are you called Inuyasha? I won't ask again."_

"_How do you know who the hell I am? And why do you smell like that?"_

"_He can pick up my scent? He must be my half-breed brother."_

"_I am Sesshoumarou, your brother."_

"_SERIOUSLY? I thought I would never meet you!" Inuyasha says with excitement._

"_And I had hope I never would meet you, half breed!"_

"_What? HEY WHATS WITH THE NAME CALLING?!"_

"_It's because of you and that wrenched human mother of yours that father is dead, for that and because of the human blood in your veins, you must die."_

"_Huh? Hey I never did anything to you!"_

_Inuyasha didn't have time to think or even act. Sesshoumarou with blazing speed crosses the distance between him and Inuyasha and hits Inuyasha with a strong right hook which sends Inuyasha skidding a good distance on the ground. Inuyasha begins to get up but before he can get half way off the ground Sesshoumarou kicks him in his mid section so hard that Inuyasha raises off the ground several feet. Inuyasha lets out a cry in pain only to be silenced by his brother bringing his elbow down onto the back of his head. The force of the blow causes Inuyasha to hit the ground so hard he sinks over a foot down. Inuyasha's eyes slowly open, his vision is blurry and his body feels weak. He begins to grow somewhat confused as the ground seems to slowly get further and further away. He soon realizes why however when he is brought face to face with Sesshoumarou._

"_And to think, fathers blood runs through your veins. You don't deserve his blood. I will ensue that there isn't a drop of blood left in your body."_

_Inuyasha is still to delirious to speak however he understands every word. Before he can say anything though he feels immense pain in his mid section and he gives out a cry in pain. Sesshoumarou spears his hand through Inuyasha's mid section all the way through and out his back. Inuyasha's vision begins to blur and go dark as he begins to slip into shock._

_Izayoi is setting up for dinner for herself and Inuyasha. She is still humming the melody to herself wile moving from the cooking area to the dining area. Unaware of the murderous eyes that are glaring at her. She sets her knife down next to one of the pots and then grabs a rag and wipes her hands off._

"_Inuyasha should have been back by now, he's never late for dinner." She thinks to herself._

_She turns in the direction of the door but as soon as she crosses into the next room a hand wraps around her mouth and pulls her off to the side._

_Inuyasha's vision is almost completely gone dark when somewhere in the back of his mind he hears something._

"_Inuyasha!"_

_The sound of his panicked mothers voice in his mind causes Inuyasha's eyes to snap open. A low feral growl slips out from under his breath and the vibrations from the growl go up Sesshoumarou's arm._

"_Well I see you have a little fight in you after all."_

"_Let-me-GOOOOOOOOO!"_

_With a loud yell Inuyasha grabs onto Sesshoumarou's arm and with all of his strength he slowly and painfully pulls his brothers hand out of him. Sesshoumarou face doesn't show the slightest bit of strain or surprise however Inuyasha doesn't notice or care._

"_Even if you get free you have no hope of defeating me."_

"_Think I care!"_

"_You should."_

_Sesshoumarou's arm once again begins inching it's way into Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha! Help me!"_

_Inuyasha brings his feet up and pushes off of Sesshoumarou with his hands and feet. Once again he begins to pull Sesshoumarou's hand from inside of him._

"_You should stop fighting, your only bringing more pain to yourself."_

"_Would.. You.. Shut.. Up!"_

"_You'll never be able to beat me, why are you even trying?"_

"_Because, someone needs me!"_

_With that Inuyasha manages to pull himself free and falls with his back on the ground. After putting all of his strength in getting himself away from his brother he lacks enough to even get up. He listens to the sounds of his brothers footsteps getting closer to him, without thinking Inuyasha grabs two hand full's of dirt. He then feels his neck begin to burn in five places._

_Sesshoumarou looks down at Inuyasha with a look of mild amusement. He begins to walk up to him and then he wraps his hand around Inuyasha's throat. He raises Inuyasha off the ground with a green mist emitting from his hand. He begins to squeeze when Inuyasha swings both of his hands up and throws as much dirt and sand as he could grab into Sesshoumarou's eyes. Sesshoumarou immediately drops Inuyasha and Inuyasha wastes no time. He leaps away and runs as fast as he can back to his village._

"_Curse you Inuyasha! Mark my words the day will come where your existence will end!"_

_Driven by the voice of his panicked mother in his head Inuyasha is moving almost as fast as he would if he were unharmed. It doesn't take long for Inuyasha to reach his village again. He leaps and bounds on roof tops and through the streets to his home. He swings the door open and his eyes grow wider then when he got impaled by his brother. There, in a pool of blood is his mother and standing over her is two large men, one with a sword and the other with a knife both with wide grins._

"_Hey, look at what the cat dragged in." The sword wielding man says._

"_It looks like your to late to save your bitch of a mommy there pup." The man with the knife says._

_Inuyasha can't speak nor can he move. The sight of his mother overwhelming him._

"_I think he's about to cry. Lets go ahead and kill him wile were at it." Swordsman says._

_As the two men begin to walk up to Inuyasha the swordsman says one last remark. It would be the last words he speaks._

"_Just remember mutt, she only died because of you!"_

_He raises his sword and begins to bring it down aiming at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha still looking at his mother raises his own hand and catches the mans arm. He doesn't even give him a chance to yell, with one strong pull he rips the mans arm out at the elbow and slices the mans throat with his own sword. The knife wielding man sees this and tries to turn and run however he doesn't make it far. Inuyasha's hand wraps around his neck and he swings the terrified man around._

"_P-P-Please…M-M-M-Mercy!"_

"_The only mercy you'll get from me, is a quick death you son of a bitch!"_

_Inuyasha takes the sword that he stole from the first killer and shoves it down the other mans throat. He then tosses the corpse off into a corner without a care as to where he lands. Inuyasha then collapses to the ground and looses consciousness. The loss of blood, slight poisoning and, energy exertion proving to much for him._

_It would be several days before he wakes back up. He comes to in his villages shrine where the village doctors have brought him to try and heal him. Although they did a good job healing him physically, there would be nothing any of them could do about his emotional and mental status. Inuyasha now has nobody, his mother is dead and his brother made it very clear that he didn't want him alive ether. Inuyasha gets up without a word and bounds off into the jungle. He didn't care where he was going he just wanted to leave._

_After two years of living out on his own Inuyasha has lost most of his human side, however it is still there. His weak side still makes it's presence known on the night of the new moon. It is on these nights that all of the pain of that days events come back to him. Wile he's been on his own though he has heard of a jewel that possess the power to change a half-demon into a full demon or a full human. Inuyasha has been searching for the village where this jewel is kept. It was fate for him to find the village and once he found it, his life would truly begin. He would embark on a journey that would take him places that he would never imagine._

**A/N: Well there you have it. My version of Inuyasha's history. I don't know if anything I put conflicts with the actual story line but if it does then oh well. I know this had very little to do with the last chapters however in order for me to go on I needed to put Inuyasha's past. Things that happened in this last chapter are going to have an effect of the rest of the story. That plus my original idea for Kagome's "plan" seemed very dumb so I decided to come up with a better one. Well I hope everyone enjoys the story and as always please R/R.**

**Thank you to the few that have reviewed my story so far, I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
